Hate me, I love you
by Andzia267
Summary: L przejrzał plany Raito, ale czy serce usłucha rozumu?


**znalezione w odmętach dokumentów, spisane ma straty, miało nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego, ale przeczytałam jeszcze raz i uznałam, że nie jest złe, coś usunęłam, coś dodałam. Tak właściwie mój pierwszy fanfic z tego fandomu, napisany oryginalnie 2 lutego.**

* * *

L leżał dość sztywno na klatce piersiowej Raito, dając mu się swobodnie obłapywać, nie to, że mu się nie podobało, zwyczajnie wpędzało go to w poczucie winy.

Spojrzał na jego mały uśmieszek, w którym było coś niepokojącego.

-Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? - Pomyślał.

A no tak.

Przedtem, jak było, oczywistym, że Raito to Kira, wszystko było zupełnie inne, oczywiście, nazywał go przyjacielem, a Yagami odpowiadał mu tym samym, ale to było tylko głupią gierką pomiędzy nimi, każda strona wiedziała, że ta druga również udaje, ale obaj w to brnęli. Mówią, że trzeba trzymać przyjaciół blisko a wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

Gdy Raito stracił swoje wspomnienia, zaczęli naprawdę się przyjaźnić, jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi, połączyła ich wspólna chęć złapania mordercy, czyż to nie jest romantyczne?

Chociaż L, który zawsze był przekonany, że to jego towarzysz kajdanek jest Kirą, na początku strasznie się ze sobą spierał, chciał tłumić wszystkie te nowe uczucia, które z niego wypływały, za wszelką cenę, niestety winowajca w niczym nie pomagał, siedząc z nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, w dosłownym znaczeniu.

To właśnie te ciągłe siedzenie ze sobą sprawiło, że ich dobrze zagrane przedstawienie zamieniło się w przyjaźń.

Potem poznawali się jeszcze bliżej i bliżej.

Najbardziej kłopotliwe były kąpiele, ponieważ gdy druga osoba się myła, drzwi musiały zostać otwarte, ale tak czy tak, kończyło się na bijatyce, bo nikomu nie chciało się czekać, aż druga osoba skończy i kończyło się na przyspieszeniu procesu przemocą.

Uśmiechnął się na poniekąd świeże wspomnienie.

Niedługo potem zrozumiał, że to nie była zwykła przyjaźń i że nawet ciasto truskawkowe traciło powoli swój smak w melancholii odganiania swoich uczuć.

Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musi mu się podobać akurat Kira?

Chociaż możliwym było, że pokochałby kogokolwiek innego, gdyby zakuł się z nim w kajdanki na parę miesięcy, przy tym, jak to był jego jedyny kontakt z drugim człowiekiem.

Podobno tonący chwyta się brzytwy.

Dokładnie to samo byłoby, gdyby zostały tylko dwie osoby na świecie, z samotności i potrzeby bycia kochanym, ich umysły bez skrupułów wmówiłyby im miłość, aby dostać to, co, pozwala organizmowi na przeżycie.

Wbrew pozorom nasz mózg nas kocha, potrafi być tylko czasem takim małym śmieszkiem, ale trzeba mu to wybaczyć, w końcu nie ważne, jak bardzo go obwiniamy, to nie moglibyśmy sobie bez niego życia wyobrazić.

Ale, ostatnio Raito zachowuje się dość dziwnie, znowu wygląda atrakcyjnie, co niestety może oznaczać tylko jedno.

Jego Raito-kun odzyskał swoje wspomnienia.

Nie wiedział jak Raito to zrobił, nie wiedział nawet jak je stracił.

Ale co do tego, że znowu wie, że jest Kirą, nie było wątpliwości.

Właśnie dlatego L leżał teraz z niesmakiem, wtulając się do człowieka, w którym wszystkiego nienawidzi, lecz nadal go kochał.

Wiedział, że po tym, jak opuścił straż, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie trzeźwo myśleć, myśl, że to mógł być kolejny podstęp, że to wszystko było z góry zaplanowane, że ich wielka miłość to kolejna sztuka w teatrze, a on wczuł się w rolę tak bardzo, że zapomniał, była torturą.

Ale nie, Raito napewno nie mógł tego udawać, nie kiedy nic nie pamiętał.

Niestety, wszystko już pamiętał i nieuniknionym było to, że zostały mu godziny życia, jeśli nic nie zrobi.

Ale czy mógł coś zrobić?

Czuł śmierć w kościach, ale nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, a im więcej godzin mijało, tym bardziej surrealistyczne to się wydawało.

Naprawdę nie zrobił nic źle, był tylko naiwnym człowiekiem, który zakochał się w złej osobie o złym czasie, który chciał tylko szczęścia i miłości, nic więcej.

Ale był głupcem, który myślał, że miłość dwóch największych wrogów miała jakie kolwiek prawo bytu, a tym bardziej szanse.

Może cała ta sytuacja, była tylko podstępem, ale nawet gdyby, chciał w to już nie brnąć dziś było wiele za późno.

Gdyby tylko spotkał Raito parę lat wcześniej.

Co mu dziś zostało?

Nacieszenie się swoim przyszłym mordercą?

Zjedzenie jeszcze raz ulubionych słodyczy?

Powiedzenie Misie o jego związku z Raito i obserwowanie reakcji?

Czy udowodnienie Raito winy i ocalenie swojego życia?

Ale czy w ogóle mógł to zrobić?

Ich miłość mogła być gwałtem na naturę, ale adrenalina płynąca z tego całego łamania reguł była największym narkotykiem, mocniejszym nawet od cukru.

L naprawdę nienawidził Kiry, niestety w tym samym czasie kochał Raito.

-Ale trzeba zmężnieć, sprawiedliwość zawsze jest najważniejsza, w końcu nią jestem.- pomyślał.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wtulił się w chłopaka, który był w stanie przed sennym.

Pochylił się do ostatniego pocałunku, krótkiego i słodkiego.

Starał się zapisać w swojej pamięci każde muśnięcie warg, każdy powiew ciepłego oddechu na jego bladej skórze, smak słodkawej śliny na swoich wargach.


End file.
